1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to devices and methods for imparting massages, and more particularly to a hand held device and methods for massaging a subject body.
2. State of the Art
Massage therapy has existed for a long time. Hand massage, massage by manual tools, and massage by automatic tools, which may include vibration and/or kneading capabilities, are well known. Many of these tools and methods utilize rubbing, kneading, and/or acupressure.
A large variety of objects have been used to engage a subject body to apply the rubbing or acupressure desired. Various combinations of balls have been used in massage tools to impart various respective engagement results on the subject body.
Heating of objects to be engaged on a subject body is also known. A variety of therapies have become popular in recent years. These therapies include Acupressure, Cranio-Sacral, Deep Tissue, and Swedish therapies. The Swedish therapies include Effleurage, Friction, and Petrissage therapies. Some additional special therapies include Myofascial Release, Reflexology, the Rosen Method, Shiatsu, Tapotement, Trigger Point Therapy, and Hot Stone Therapy.